Payton Halliwell
Payton Halliwell is the youngest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop, born in 2013. She is the younger sister of Prue and Penny Halliwell. She is also the younger half-sister of Julian Turner. Like her sisters, Payton is a Cupid-Witch. She is the only child of the Charmed Ones, excluding Julian, to not be named after a relative or ancestor and is the youngest of the family. History Early Life At the age of five, Payton had dark brown hair and brown eyes much like her oldest sister. She is described as having inherited her mother's beauty and out of her sisters, she looks most like Phoebe. Legacy In high school, Payton considered herself average and socially invisible. She was close friends with her cousin Henry Jr. despite being completely different. While getting a ride home, she discovered about her mother's book tour over the radio. Payton later confronted her mother, which led into a huge fight between the family when their rage was enhanced by Darius, a Spirit of Rage. She also fought with her sisters after they called her invisible and immature. Payton later reconciled with her family and she and her sisters told their mother to go on the tour. She also used her power of Premonition along with her mother to locate the cloaked demon. Meanwhile, Prue would be moving back home so Payton would not be alone. Payton was later kidnapped by a Spirit Killer who wanted revenge on her sister. However, with help from their new Whitelighter Noah, her sisters were able to rescue her and banish the Spirit Killer to the astral plane. Source of All Fear After watching a horror film with Henry, Payton fell asleep in the manor. While she was having a nightmare, Barbas appeared and brought her nightmare to life in the form of the serial killer Cinderhella. She was haunted by Cinderhella several times while the rest of her family were also confronted with their fears. Eventually, Payton was able to stand up to her fear, which destroyed Cinderhella. Halliwell Family Values When Payton learned that Prue had feelings for Matt, a spirit that could not move on into the afterlife, she cast a spell to give Matt a solid body. However, since she used magic for personal gain, the spell temporarily transformed her into a spirit. Prue wanted to reverse it, but Payton convinced her to enjoy the day with Matt. She later met Penny and Henry at a fair and when Chris asked them to meet at the manor, she preceded them by wisping there. When Chris revealed his plan to eliminate the Source, Payton proposed to ask her mother or aunt for help. When she and her sisters learned that their mother had returned to San Francisco without telling anyone, they became worried. Payton then had a premonition and discovered that her mother was in the Underworld with the Source. However, she was convinced that her premonition had not revealed everything to her. When the cousins recalled the Nexus, Payton took care of the element of water. Her sisters used a spell to summon Phoebe and the Source, and also tried to use another spell to eliminate the Source, but were stopped by Phoebe, who revealed that the Source was possessing the son she believed to have lost. Payton was the only one to see Julian as a victim, and unlike her sisters did not get angry with her mother, and wondered what it would have been like growing up with an older brother. With Mortals Like These Payton spent the evening with her sisters and admitted that she kept in touch with Phoebe, trying in vain to persuade Prue and Penny to try and talk to her. She also admitted that she wondered what it would be like to grow up with Julian. When the whole city was possessed by the essence of the Source, Payton had a premonition in which she saw the neighbor attack her, so she barricaded herself in her room. Noah later brought her and Prue to the manor. When Chris suggested that what was happening could be Julian's work, Payton was the only one to believe he was innocent and managed to persuade her sisters to talk to Phoebe once the emergency ended. Shortly after, the cousins discovered that they could not teleport and when the mortals burst into the manor they split into two groups and fled. Payton took refuge in a warehouse with Melinda, Henry and Wyatt. The mortals soon found them, but before they could attack, Julian reversed his grandmother's spell and released them. Once back home, Payton called her mother to join her and her sisters so they could finally try and tackle what they had discovered. Smells Like Teen Spirit Payton did not go to see her parents in Miami with her sisters because she had a major test on Monday. Henry dragged her to a school football game, and there, a friend of his named Isaac invited them both to a party. Payton initially had no intention of going, but she soon ran into Sean Keller, a boy she had a crush on. When Sean revealed that he knew her name and hoped to see her at the party, Payton changed her mind. At the party, Isaac convinced her to try on some clothes to impress Sean, and the two bonded thanks to their shared insecurities and later became friends. When looking at herself in the mirror, Patyon suddenly became invisible for a moment. To avoid exposing herself, she wanted to go home and went to look for Henry. However, they then learned that Melissa had been attacked by a magical creature like Tommy, another schoolmate, was. After learning that Tommy was still at school, Henry and Payton went looking for him, but they could not stop Sean and Tess from accompanying them. At the school, Payton informed Henry about her new power and that she was having trouble controlling it, after which Henry realized she had a crush on Sean. When the group split up, Payton went with Sean and they were soon attacked by someone with an ax, forcing them to hide in a closet. They started talking and started to bond, though they were soon found and learned that it was Tommy attacking them under influence of the Goblins. Payton managed to knock out Tommy while he was attacking Sean and she and Sean later shared a kiss. When the Goblins came after them, Payton and Henry locked Sean in a bathroom with Tommy to keep him safe and prevent exposing their magic. Payton then discovered that Tess was a fairy and the three of them were able free Neal from the Golbins' possession and banish them. After the whole ordeal, Sean asked Payton out and Payton happily accepted. Penny Dreadful Payton wanted to meet Julian, but was nervous about not knowing what to expect. She went to the dinner organized by Wyatt to reveal his relationship with Dylan, and while talking to Melinda and Penny about the reopening of P3, Payton said it would be nice if the club were still owned by the family and that Melinda and Ryan could handle it, although Melinda replied that the restaurant needed all their time. When Penny suggested that she could handle it, both Melinda and Payton were hesitant, and Melinda was not sure she really wanted to, which Penny took offense to. Shortly after Wyatt announced that he was dating Dylan, but before the others could express an opinion, Julian arrived, and when Chris attacked him, Payton was frightened. Julian said the invitations were a trap, and tried to leave but Payton persuaded him to stay. Payton went with the others in the attic to try to identify the demon that threatened them in the book of shadows leaving only Wyatt and Chris. Before he left, he told Wyatt that it was all right for her if he had a boyfriend. In the end the demon was identified as Dahlia, a demon who had made the Faustian arrangements for centuries, and Julian said that the only way to defeat her was to force her to make a deal that would eliminate her. Shortly thereafter the cousins were attacked by the servants of Dahila, but they freed themselves without too much trouble, and discovered that Penny and Julian had gone to face Dahila alone. They joined them at the club, where Wyatt and Chris eliminated Ryuu, the second in command of Dahlia who was defeated by Penny thanks to Julian's instructions and her new power. Penny admitted she had abused it initially, but her relatives told her she had redeemed her. The next morning Henry and Payton brought breakfast to their cousins and learned of Penny's decision to leave college and reopen the P3. Noah's Arc After attending for a few weeks, Payton and Sean went to her house after an appointment. When Payton thought Sean wanted to have sex, he worried because she was still a virgin and did not feel ready. Shortly thereafter they were interrupted by Penny, and Sean left. Payton admitted with her sister that she did not feel ready to have sex.The two were joined by Noah and Prue who had been attacked by an Empusa that had wounded Prue and killed an innocent without them being able to react in any way. Payton then tried to comfort her sister, who felt guilty for not having saved the victim of the Empusa. Despite this, Payton could not stop thinking about Sean, and what would have happened if Penny had not interrupted them. The next morning, Payton saw himself with his friend Isaac with whom he confided. Isaac advised her to discuss it with Sean, telling her that he did not deserve her if he did not want to wait. Noah and Penny found a potion and a spell at the Magic School to use against the Empusa, and Payton managed to locate the demon through a premonition, but they could not defeat her. When the Empusa tried to kill Noah, Prue found the strength to oppose her. Using her empathy, she channeled the emotions of the whole city into the Empusa, overwhelming her until her destruction. Payton then decided to be honest with Sean and tell him the truth. Sean understood and agreed to wait until she was ready. P3 Times a Lady Payton accidentally discovered that Tess was selling drugs, but she simply told her to mind her own business and that she would have to learn to let go. Payton decided to tell Henry what she had discovered, and invited Sean to reopen the P3. Payton and Prue went to the club before the party to give the sister a necklace and a note sent by their parents, who could not come to the opening. During the party Melinda announced that she and Ryan were engaged and Sean joined them to celebrate the event. Shortly thereafter, Morrigan showed up at the club asking to get back her Grimoire that had just been stolen by Julian and the Seer, threatening to unleash her demons on mortals in the club. When Julian also arrived, Morrigan revealed of his relationship with the Seer, and that she had explained to him how to defeat Dahila in exchange for the souls she had collected, to the great shock of Payton and the rest of the family. The Seer returned the grimoire to Morrigan, and the latter left, noting that the Seer was beginning to develop feelings for Julian. Penny declared that if Julian had turned to them the plan would work, but the Seer noticed that it had worked because she had used the magic to copy the spell to free Wyatt's soul from the bond with the essence of Morrigan, though it was written in an ancient demonic language, and she offered to translate it on the condition that the souls left it, but Wyatt did not accept to sacrifice other souls to save his own. Julian and the seer then left. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Premonition:' The ability to perceive visions of the past, present and future. These premonitions are often triggered through touching an object or being in a certain location. *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. Payton first turned invisible when she was feeling insecure and nervous, though she became visible again by calming down. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Payton's powers are all based on and connected through sight. *Payton is socially invisible in high school, which foreshadows her eventual power of invisibility. *Payton is Phoebe's daughter who most physically resembles her; ironically, the two have completely different personalities. Gallery Emma_Roberts-Payton.jpg Emma-Payton2.jpg Emma-Payton3.jpg Emma-Payton4.jpg Appearances *The Once and Future Evil (As a child) *Four Witches and a Funeral (cameo) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 108: Smells Like Teen Spirit *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids